Megumi Toyoguchi
| birth_place = Machida, Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Seiyū | alias = Megu | gender = Female | status = | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = Japanese | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} is a seiyū, or voice actor, born on January 2, 1978 in Machida, Tokyo, Japan. She is employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. Her Official Facebook http://www.facebook.com/note.php?saved&&note_id=152981858049401#!/profile.php?id=100001462125031 __TOC__ Television animation 1998 *Alice SOS (Alice) 1999 *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (Miss Rah, Mitsuki Rara) *Infinite Ryvius (Reiko Ichikawa, Ran Lackmolde) 2000 *Vandread (Parfet Balblair) *Hamtaro (Maria-san) *Miami Guns (Yao Sakurakouji, Rose) 2001 *Shaman King (Reimei) *Super Gals! (Ran Kotobuki) 2002 *Chobits (Yumi Omura) *Monkey Typhoon (Myūru) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED (Miriallia Haw) *The Twelve Kingdoms (Teiei) *.hack//SIGN (Mimiru) 2003 *Avenger (Layla Ashley) *Stellvia of the Universe (Ayaka Machida) *Kaleido Star (Manami Yura) *Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (Princess Mariru) *Scrapped Princess (Elfetine) *Stratos 4 (Annette Kerry) *Fullmetal Alchemist (Winry Rockbell) *Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Megumi, Princess Sera) 2004 *Alice Academy (Yuri Miyazono) *Initial D: Fourth Stage (Kyoko Iwase) *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny (Miriallia Haw) *Sgt. Frog (Melody Honey) *Fafner of the Azure (Myorunia (Akane Makabe)) *DearS (Rubi) *Burn Up Scramble (Rio Kinezono) *Burst Angel (Meg) *Maria-sama ga Miteru (Sei Sato) *Monster (Librarian) *Maria-sama ga Miteru ~Haru~ (Sei Satō) 2005 *Ichigo 100% (Tsukasa Nishino) *Glass Mask (Taiko Kasuga) *Gun X Sword (Bunny) *Canvas 2 ~Niji Iro no Sketch~ (Mami Takeuchi)Taniguchi, Hiroshi et al. "The Official Art of Canvas2 ~Nijiiro no Sketch~". (November 2006) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *Jigoku Shōjo (Akasaka Siori) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (Charme) *Black Cat (Saya Minatsuki) *Blood+ (Irène) *MÄR (Gido) 2006 *Innocent Venus (Renī Vikuro) *The Third (Honoka) *Simoun (Alti) *Spider Riders (Lumen) *.hack//Roots (Tabby)Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. *Black Lagoon (Revy) *Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl (Hikari) *Rec (Yoshioka) *D.Gray-man (Miranda Lotto) *The Story of Saiunkoku (Ran Jyūsan-hime) 2007 *Claymore (Sophia) *Myself ; Yourself (Yuzuki Fujimura) *Hayate the Combat Butler (Kirika Kuzuha) *Bamboo Blade (Kirino Chiba) *Murder Princess (Cecilia) 2008 *Kamen no Maid Guy (Fubuki) *Macross Frontier (Klan Klan) *Gintama (Urara) 2009 *Ride Back (Uemura Shouko) *Cross Game (Tsukishima Ichiyou) *Maria Holic (Fumi Kumagai) *Needless (Riru Roukakuji) *Princess Lover! (Silvia van Hossen) *Pandora Hearts (Lotti) *The Sacred Blacksmith (Aria) 2010 *Naruto Shippuden (Hotaru) *Transformers Animated (Professor Princess) *Ikkitōsen Xtreme Xecutor (Mouya) OVA *Le Portrait de Petit Cossette (Shōko Mataki) *One Piece OVA (Nami) *Maria-sama ga Miteru OVA (Sei Satou) *Last Order -Final Fantasy VII- (Turk (Gun)) Theatre animation *A Tree of Palme (Popo) *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (Winry Rockbell) *Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (Elena) *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai (Hikari) *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Giratina and the Sky Bouquet: Shaymin (Hikari) *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl the Movie: Arceus: To the Conquering of Space-Time (Hikari) Games *.hack//G.U. (Sakubo, Tabby) *Ichigo 100%: Strawberry Diary (Tsukasa Nishino) *Initial D: Special Stage (Kyoko Iwase) *Kita he. White Illumination (Kozue Satonaka) *Final Fantasy X-2 (Paine) *Kingdom Hearts II (Paine) *Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Aqua) *Granado Espada (Japanese version) Ania *Growlanser (Tippi) *Growlanser IV (Messenger Demon (D-TP type)) *Rival Schools series (Chairperson) *Super Robot Wars series (Miriallia Haw) *Stella Deus (Adonis) *DearS (Rubi) *Star Ocean: First Departure (Fear Mell) *True Love Story 3 (Yokuko Kudō) *Fullmetal Alchemist series (Winry Rockbell) *POWER DoLLS 2 (Michiko Neideru) *Egg Monster Hero (Katori Ita) *Persona 3 (Yukari Takeba) *Magna Carta (Justina Bon) *Remember11 -the age of infinity- (Rin Mayuzumi) *Shikigami no Shiro (Kirishima Reika) *Valkyria Chronicles (Rosie) Spot works *''Hajimete no FFXI β-ban'' (GameWaveDVD vol.21) *''Toyoguchi Megumi no Ashita Hare Rīna'' (FamitsuWaveDVD May 2005—current) *''Toyoguchi Megumi no Ashita Hare Rīna'' (GameWaveDVD vol.9-vol.20) *''Toyoguchi no Kan'' (FamitsuWaveDVD December 2004—May 2005) *''Yume to Jiyū to Happening DVD'' (Super Voice World) TV (non-anime) *''Anata mo Chōsen! Kotoba Game'' (Ninokin) *''Ohasuta'' (Megū) *''Super J Channel'' *''Wakaru Sansū 4-nensei'' (narrator) *''Wakaru Sansū 5-nensei'' (narrator) Radio *''Akira · Megumi no Dream · Dream Party'' *''Atlus Presents Megumyū no Kagurazaka Happy Tuner'' *''Bakuten Radio'' *''Chō Kidō Hōsō Anigemaster'' *''Hiroi Ōji no Multi-Tengoku'' *''Ichigo 100%: Sweet Cafe'' *''Mitsuishi Kotono ◎ Eberu Nights'' *''Magna Carta Radio'' *''Shukkan Radio Seed'' Drama CDs *''Bakuretsu Tenshi (Retsu)'' (Megu) *''Black Cat'' (Saya Minatsuki) *''Chokotto Sister'' (Makoto Ashirai) *''D.N.Angel'' (With) *''Fruits Basket'' (Motoko Minagawa) *''Hayate X Blade'' (Jun Kuga) *''Ichigo 100%'' (Tsukasa Nishino) *''Mahoraba'' (Megumi Momono) *''Maria-sama ga Miteru'' (Sei Saitō) *''Shiawase Kissa Sanchōme'' (Mitsuka Yamazaki) *''Sono Mukō no Mukōgawa'' (Rosette) *''SEED Destiny Suit CD Volume 9 "Athrun Zala x Infinite Justice Gundam"'' (Miriallia Haw) Other CDs *''Five'' (Hina Asō) *''Hagaren Song File: Winry Rockbell'' *''Ichigo 100% Image Theme Song: Kimiiro 100%'' (maxi single, as Tsukasa Nishino) *''Claymore Intimate Persona Character Song Shuu'' (Sophia) Web drama *EB Drama Shiritsu Sairyō Kōkō · Chōnōryokubu (Mikoto Yoichi) Trivia * Toyoguchi is the only seiyū to have the distinction of appearing in every anime in the Saturday 6 p.m. timeslot on MBS and TBS, starting from Gundam Seed and ending with Blood+ (GS, FMA, GSD, and Blood+). * She also starred in several anime with Rie Tanaka in which their characters are part of the same team, including Burst Angel, Gundam Seed/Gundam Seed Destiny, Chobits and Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure. References External links * * *Megumi Toyoguchi at 81 Produce (Japanese) *Megumi Toyoguchi's Blog (Japanese) Category:1978 births Category:81 Produce Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Machida ar:ميغومي تويوغُتشي es:Megumi Toyoguchi fr:Megumi Toyoguchi ko:도요구치 메구미 it:Megumi Toyoguchi ja:豊口めぐみ pt:Megumi Toyoguchi ru:Тоёгути, Мэгуми th:เมงุมิ โทโยงุจิ zh:豐口惠